Paradis magique
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Petits OS centrés sur Quinn et ce qu'elle ressent. Parfois, les histoires, qu'elles soient d'amour ou d'amitié, peuvent prendre du temps..
1. Autumn

**Part 1 : Autumn**

Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait et quelques nuages parsemaient cet univers. C'était un temps rare pour un mois de novembre. Quinn en avait profité pour passer l'après-midi dehors, seule. Elle avait ce besoin de s'isoler un peu et réfléchir à sa vie au calme.

Depuis quelques temps, elle s'était posé beaucoup de questions et avait compris certaines choses sur son identité. Elle avait fait le point, elle en avait eu grandement besoin, et avait découvert qu'elle avait des sentiments pour une personne. Cela aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle pour elle si cette personne n'était pas une fille, mais pas n'importe quelle fille, Rachel Berry. C'était bien la dernière personne de qui elle devait tomber amoureuse.

Elle avait pris sa voiture et avait roulé pendant une petite heure jusqu'à la petite forêt qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle avait l'habitude de s'y promener tout en prenant de nombreux clichés. Elle avait garé sa voiture sur le bord de la route avant de prendre un petit sentier qui l'avait mené à une petite clairière. Elle y venait souvent, appréciant le calme qui y régnait. Elle aimait écouter la nature, entendre le bruissement des feuilles qui tapissaient le sol, le chant des oiseaux perchés dans leur arbre.

Elle s'était allongée sur le banc qui se trouvait sous de grands arbres. Son sac posé sur la table, ses pieds ballant au bout du banc, elle observait le ciel. Les nuages traversaient son champ de vision, certains prenant la forme d'objets, de visages… Il était agréable pour elle de ne rien faire et de se laisser aller à ses pensées. Ici, elle n'avait pas besoin de penser à son image de fille populaire, elle pouvait enfin être elle-même.

Les feuilles des arbres oscillaient entre le jaune, le brun, le rouge et le vert. Le sol de la clairière était recouvert d'un tapis marron. Le vent faisait virevolter quelques feuilles mortes. Un ballet se déroulait devant les yeux de la blonde. L'automne était sa saison préférée. Au fil des semaines elle pouvait observer les changements qui s'opéraient sur la nature. Les arbres passaient progressivement d'une teinte verte à une teinte brune, avant de se déshabiller et de se retrouver nus.

Quinn observait ce tableau idyllique se dérouler devant elle.

En tournant la tête vers sa gauche, elle avait aperçu un écureuil qui se baladait par terre. Dans ses pattes il tenait un gland qu'il s'était empressé d'aller cacher dans un arbre. Il avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle aurait aimé que sa vie soit aussi simple que la vie de cet animal. Quinn aurait voulu n'être qu'un animal et ne pas se préoccuper de trouver une personne qui l'aimera en retour. Être un animal lui paraissait beaucoup plus simple, au cours de sa vie il pouvait avoir plusieurs partenaires sans jamais éprouver de sentiments. Sans souffrir.

Elle cogitait depuis un moment sur le cas Rachel Berry. Elle ne savait pas comment agir. Elles avaient réussi à construire une relation amicale, Quinn s'était calmée pour être à la hauteur de la deuxième chance de Rachel. Elle avait besoin de cette amitié qui lui permettait de tenir le coup. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'elle surtout depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments amoureux pour elle.

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle s'était relevée, avait pris sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant et s'en était allée.

Avant de monter en voiture elle avait pris une dernière vue de la clairière. Elle n'avait emmené personne ici, aucun de ses amis n'avait eu la chance de découvrir cette merveille. C'était son endroit à elle, son petit paradis. Chaque fois qu'elle venait ici elle trouvait des solutions à ses problèmes. C'était son endroit magique. Son paradis magique.


	2. Winter

**Donc, comme je l'avais dit à certaines personnes par MP, je fais une suite à l'OS précédent :) ****Toujours dans la même accroche. **

**Et je remercie Ellana-Watson pour sa correction du vocabulaire des chevaux :D**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Part 2 : Winter**

De petits flocons de neige tombaient sur la petite ville de Lima. Une jeune femme aux cheveux de blé déambulait dans les rues désertes, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville. Un bonnet de laine vissé sur la tête, une écharpe bien enroulée autour de son cou, des gants épais aux mains, un gros manteau bien chaud et des bottes fourrées lui permettaient d'affronter le temps dehors. Elle aimait la neige. Chaque fois qu'un flocon se montrait, elle attendait quelques heures qu'il y en ait assez pour faire un bonhomme de neige, ce qui lui procurait un sentiment de plénitude. Retomber en enfance gonflait son cœur de bonheur. Et en ce moment, elle en avait bien besoin.

Elle marchait sous la neige, solitaire, laissant derrière elle les traces de ses pas. Par ce temps, prendre la voiture était risqué.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, Quinn arriva devant une petite prairie où deux chevaux somnolaient sous un abri. La neige recouvrait le sol. Elle passa entre les clôtures pour les rejoindre. Ses pas étaient silencieux pour éviter de leur faire peur. Un bras en avant, elle s'avança doucement, jusqu'à pouvoir toucher les naseaux de son premier cheval. Elle lui caressa le haut du chanfrein pendant que l'autre animal s'approchait d'elle afin d'avoir lui aussi des caresses. Doucement, elle leur chuchota des phrases pour les apaiser puis elle se rendit à l'autre bout de l'abri afin de prendre sa bombe, son tapis de selle, sa selle et son filet.

Elle enfila de sa bombe par-dessus son bonnet avant d'aller équiper sa jument. Elle lui passa son mors ajusta sa bride avant je lui installer confortablement son tapis de selle et sa selle. Elle fit un câlin à l'autre cheval avant de prendre les rênes de sa jument pour l'attirer à sa suite. Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers l'autre côté de la prairie.

La neige continuait de tomber à un rythme lent. Un petit vent soufflait. Elle aimerait que ses pensées s'envolent avec ce vent, que cet air glace l'avancée de ses sentiments. Cette brise pourrait emporter loin d'elle tout ce qui la faisait souffrir.

Arrivant près de la clôture, la blonde ouvrit le portillon afin de sortir puis le referma. Elle s'agrippa au pommeau de la selle d'une main, à l'arrière du siège de l'autre et se hissa sur son dos à l'aide de son étrier. Sa bride dans les mains, elle intima à sa jument d'avancer sur le chemin d'une légère pression des mollets.

Les arbres qui bordaient la route étaient recouverts de neige. Les feuilles étaient tombées il y a bien longtemps et le branches supportaient le poids de la neige. Le paysage était dans un camaïeu de blanc, jouant sur la transparence et l'éclat de la couleur. A quelques endroits, des rayons du soleil s'infiltraient, donnant une couleur d'or aux paillettes d'eau. Les flocons qui descendaient du ciel se transformaient, prenant une couleur chaude.

Une fois bien en dehors de la ville, le temps se calma. Les flocons s'adoucirent et la vue s'éclaircie. Il n'y avait personne sur cette route et elle ordonna à l'équidé de passer au trot. Le vent crée par la course du cheval fouettait gentiment le visage de la jeune femme, rafraichissant par la même occasion sa peau. Les quelques flocons qui tombaient gelaient de fines parcelles d'épiderme, créant une sensation de glace.

L'odeur pure de ce temps neigeux emplissait ses poumons d'un oxygène nouveau. Sa respiration était paisible, l'air pollué avait disparu. Elle avait ce besoin de sortir de la ville de temps en temps, à cheval, respirant la nature à plein poumon. C'est dans ces moments-là que les promenades calmaient les tourments qui l'habitaient.

Continuant, elle ordonna cette fois-ci à l'animal d'allonger sa foulée.

Le ciel oscillait entre le bleu fumée et le bleu charrette avec de petites pointes de bleu roi. Des nuages traversaient le ciel, donnant un aspect gris pâle au tableau.

Toujours au galop, Quinn s'émerveillait de toute cette nature qui l'entourait. Tout était paisible et calme autour d'elle. Elle en oubliait presque le klaxon des voitures, les bruits causés par ces mêmes véhicules, lorsque le temps le permettait.

Les mains agrippées dans la crinière de sa jument, Quinn se concentra devant elle, histoire de ne pas manquer le chemin de son petit paradis magique. Le paysage défilait à grande vitesse, l'air était sec et les quelques flocons qui continuaient de tomber lui fouettaient le visage. Le sol neigeux brillait grâce au soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez, illuminant de ce même fait la vue au loin.

La blonde fit ralentir son animal alors qu'un carrefour s'annonçait. Elle respecta les panneaux de circulation même si aucune vie à l'horizon ne se faisait entendre. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, ce n'était pas le jour pour avoir un accident.

Une fois le passage franchi, elle ordonna à l'animal d'aller au trot, la petite clairière ne se trouvant maintenant plus qu'à quelques kilomètres. Elle décida de couper par la forêt, histoire de se retrouver entièrement en pleine nature, appréciant chaque animal qu'elle croisait et la vie de cette nature. La neige s'accumulait sur les branches, d'ordinaire nues, des arbres.

Elle guida lentement l'animal à travers les troncs, tournant parfois à gauche et d'autres fois à droite, se baissant quelques fois lorsque les branches étaient basses. Bien vite, un espace sans arbres ni buisson arriva. Quinn était arrivée à sa si chère clairière. Deux semaines qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Voir à nouveau cette étendue lui donna du baume au cœur, juste ce dont elle avait besoin. Toujours à cheval, elle avança jusqu'à un arbre avant de descendre de sa monture. Elle l'attacha au tronc grâce à la longe qu'elle avait nouée autour de sa taille et effectua un noeur de sécurité. Puis elle rejoignit le banc qui trônait fièrement sur tous les éléments qui l'entouraient.

Elle s'allongea comme elle le faisait si souvent, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever la couche de neige qui recouvrait le meuble. La froideur dégagée par la neige s'immisça jusque dans sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson qui lui parcouru le corps. Nul doute, il faisait vraiment froid aujourd'hui.

Elle observa le ciel un moment, ne lâchant pas du regard un point dans le ciel. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des envies de rire de désespoir la prenaient, même des envies de pleurer faisaient leur chemin dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux avant que les perles salées ne prennent leur envol. Prenant plusieurs fois de grandes inspiration, elle se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir. Son chagrin toujours au bord des yeux, elle chuchota quelques phrases.

« Rachel… tu me manques. »

L'humidité de la neige s'infiltrait petit à petit à travers ses vêtements mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle continua de penser à la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

« Je suis une conne après tout. Comment tu pourrais avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi alors que je suis ton bourreau depuis 3 ans ? Je m'attendais à quoi ? Que tu répondes à ma déclaration ? On est devenue amie mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on sera plus un jour… mais je t'ai…»

Elle s'arrêta de parler, trouvant que la situation était complètement risible.

« Quinn Fabray qui parle seule…c'est la meilleure ça ! Tu deviens complètement folle ma vieille ! »

Rachel était partie en dehors de Lima pour le week-end avec ses pères. Elle ne répondait pas aux messages que la blonde lui laissait et cela la rendait triste. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas amies proches, mais la chanteuse répondait à chacun de ses messages, et c'était bien la première fois que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle tergiversa encore quelques minutes sur ses pensées, menant un combat intérieur contre elle-même.

La blonde se releva, tournant son corps de manière à se retrouver assise sur le banc. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se releva. Elle grelotta quelques instant, le froid ayant pris possession de son corps sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. La jeune femme sautilla sur place quelques secondes afin de se réchauffer puis se dirigea vers son cheval.

Elle le caressa doucement entre les oreilles avant de lui coller un baiser entre les deux yeux. L'animal la regarda droit dans ses orbes vertes puis baissa la tête, réclamant un autre câlin. Elle se positionna sur le flanc droit de l'animal afin de lui caresser l'encolure et de lui coiffer la crinière grossièrement à l'aide de ses doigts.

Le moment de tendresse passé, elle détacha l'animal du tronc, le fit avancer et se hissa à nouveau dessus. Elle prit les rênes en mains avant de lui demander de se remettre en route.

Elle reprit le même chemin que pour l'aller. Le soleil était en train de décliner pendant qu'une neige fine continuait toujours de tomber. Le paysage qui entourait la blonde prit une teinte parme alors que les flocons prenaient la couleur du soleil couchant, dans les teintes mordorées.

Elle suivit lentement les traces qu'elle avait laissées à son arrivée afin de regarder le paysage d'une autre vue, d'un nouvelle œil. Elle aimait vraiment cette forêt et ce qui l'animait. C'était un endroit vivant qui variait au rythme des saisons mais pas seulement. Une histoire se racontait, les animaux répondant à la nature. Quinn gardait cet endroit secret, fermé à double tour dans son cœur.

Les nuages disparaissaient lentement, éclairant enfin le ciel. La nuit allait être belle. Dans quelques heures, elle serait au chaud dans une grosse veste, une tasse de thé dans les mains en observant les étoiles qui brilleraient dans le ciel. Elle se concentra sur la route devant elle, restant prudente pour le retour.


End file.
